I Have Something To Ask You
by That Gryffindor Flame
Summary: "John do you want to marry my brother?" John spluttered and coughed on the water he was drinking. "Excuse me?" "Do you. Want. To marry. My little brother Sherlock." John looked at Mycroft, sighed, and pulled out the little box from his pocket.


The doctor snuggled closer to the chest behind him, tightened his grip on the arms that held him. Sherlock's long, long limbs were draped tightly and possessively over him. A leg wrapped around his two, an arm around his chest, another arm under his head and around shoulders, a curly-haired head buried into the nape of his neck.

John's phone beeped, somewhere across the room. He sighed. He undid the lock of Sherlock's hand on his shoulder, gently, took Sherlock's arm off his chest, gently, edged out from the long limbs of Sherlock's leg, and climbed up from the bed to reach his phone.

Meet me for lunch at Balio's, 1'o'clock, don't be late. Come alone.

"John." Came a sleep heavy voice from the bed, "Come back to bed John, it's too early, you're not in my arms and I don't like it. Come back to bed."

John laughed softly and climbed atop the bed, he sat on his knees and stared down at Sherlock, who opened his eyes slowly, and grinned.

"Morning, you're still not in my arms, I still don't like it."

"I've been in your arms since eleven last night, you've had your cuddle." John laughed, kissing Sherlock's lips softly. Sherlock gripped the back of his head, sighing contently into the kiss. John pulled away, but stayed close. "Besides I am going out for lunch."

"Where?" Sherlock asked immediately.

"Somewhere." John told him, "Alone."

"I don't like this lunch plan."

"I didn't think you would."

"With who?"

"Someone."

"_John_."

John batted his eyelashes innocently, climbing off the bed and getting dressed. Sherlock propped himself up on his elbows and watched his lover, smiling to himself. John had made him complete. With his goofy jumpers and a goofy smile and his protective loving self.

But Sherlock was loved. And he liked that feeling. He liked it a lot. He didn't plan to let John go very easily. He had met 'Harry', John's sister, who found it funny that she and John were lesbian and gay sister and brother. But she seemed very nice, the female John. The fact they were related was obvious.

"JOHN." 

"WHAT?" John shouted back laughing, "What Sherlock?"

"I don't want you going out to lunch with someone who I don't know about. And I have no idea and I don't like it."

"Please, don't follow, it's a private thing." John pleaded as he got his coat to leave, one hour later. "Please."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in! It's open."

Greg Lestrade came into the room. "Hey, Sherlock could you separate from your boyfriend for just a couple of minutes, want to go over a new case with you, if that's ok?"

"That's perfect!" John grinned, kissing Sherlock's cheek quickly, "I'm going out, you are here. Perfect, I'll see you later."

He ran out of the room quickly. He made his way to Balio's Italian restaurant by taxi, and looked behind him to make sure Sherlock hadn't followed him in their car, luckily not, so he entered the restaurant and stood by the bar.

"Hi," He said to a waitress, "I'm looking for someone." He gave the name and the waitress told him to follow her. They went into the far back of the restaurant, where she opened a curtain, where he sat at the table. John slid in opposite him.

"Hello John." Mycroft greeted, "How are you?" He opened the menu, "Busy?"

"Hello Mycroft, I am fine thank you, not very busy actually. Thank you for having your boyfriend distract my boyfriend."

Mycroft full on smile, it beamed across his face, though he blushed a little, "Yes, Greg was more than willing to find a case to discuss with him. But he doesn't know what I want to speak to you about."

"And what is that exactly?"

Mycroft signalled to the waitress and order two glasses of wine, paused and ordered the bottle. The waitress left.

"John do you want to marry my brother?"

John spluttered and coughed on the water he was drinking. "Excuse me?"

"Do you. Want. To marry. My little brother Sherlock." Mycroft said slowly, "Take your time with your answer I have hours."

John swallowed his water and sighed. He drew out the little box that sat in his pocket. Popping it open, he said, "I've had it for a while. I just don't know when…"

Mycroft smiled and took a small box out of his own pocket. "Me too." 

"You… Lestrade?"

"Who else?" Mycroft scoffed.

"Well, I offer you my congratulations Mycroft, and I suppose I will be invited?" 

"Of course." Mycroft agreed, "I'm probably going to ask Sherlock to be my best man, maybe you could be one of my groomsmen? You know, if Greg says yes."

"Of course." John agreed, "So, we're in agreement, we will both propose, within how long?"

"Two weeks?" 

"One." John said in reply, "But if there really isn't a moment, then yes, two."

Their wine came and they both ordered pasta based meals. John's phone vibrated in his pocket, but he ignored. They discussed what they were going to say, where they were going to go for the wedding, Hawaii?

"Hawaii it is."

They departed on good terms, promising to text everyday for reports. Mycroft liked the doctor, he was a good person, and he loved his brother. And John liked Mycroft; though he could be annoying he looked out for Sherlock.

When John got back, Sherlock was in his favourite purple top and silver trousers; he was also asleep on the couch in their sitting room, but at least he was out of bed, it seemed that Greg had left, but had left the case file.

John knelt down next to the sleeping man and smiled. This was why he was doing this. He loved this man. He always would. He text Mycroft.

I think this might be it. Wish me luck?

The reply came immediately, _Good luck, make him happy, or I will kill you_.

John put his phone away and kissed Sherlock's cheek, make the man wake.

"Hey," He whispered, "I have something to ask you."


End file.
